


We need a title! (At least 1 character long, please.)

by Chwen (orphan_account)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Collaboration, Gorillaz don't exist as a band, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Murdoc is 23, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Smut, Stuart is 19, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chwen
Summary: There was an evil grin plastered onto Murdoc's lips. "How bout we have some fun now, shall we?" He spoke with a dark tone in his voice, slowly approaching his friend. 2D shivered. "What do you mean, Murdoc?" The grin on the older man's face only grew wider, making him look even more terrifying. Stuart was never afraid of his friend. He trusted him, but what he was pulling off right now, was scarring him.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	We need a title! (At least 1 character long, please.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, you read the tags. Yes, this is non-con, yes, this is rape. And if you don't want to read that, then just don't. Like, what's your problem, mate. 
> 
> (This is copied and pasted RAW from my RP, not beta-read, not edited, because I'm a lazy bitch. And I honestly couldn't care less. So fuck off)

Stuart and Murdoc were playing at the console, sitting on the couch. They kept playing for a while, until 2D's player skills completely annihilated Murdoc. "That was a great match, mate!" 2D exclaimed while smiling at Muds. "Yeah... Whatever." They stared at each other for a couple of second in complete silence. "I'm going for a fag." Said Murdoc. "O-ok, I'll wait here... I don't like the smell of smoke." Soon 2D's friend is back, staring at him again from the door. "What are you looking at?" Asks 2D. He had no idea what was going to happen in the next few minutes.  
There was an evil grin plastered onto Murdoc's lips. "How bout we have some fun now, shall we?" He spoke with a dark tone in his voice, slowly approaching his friend. 2D shivered. "What do you mean, Murdoc?" The grin on the older man's face only grew wider, making him look even more terrifying. Stuart was never afraid of his friend. He trusted him, but what he was pulling off right now, was scarring him. "Oh, God, don't give me that smile, it's creeping me out." 2D's hands trembled, as Murdoc made his way back to the sofa, settling down on it. Stuart couldn't remember feeling that anxious in a long period of time. He let out a terrified gasp finding his friend's hand groping his clothed penis. "Murdoc, please, stop that right now." Murdoc didn't really seem to care, pushing 2D down onto the furniture, preventing him from trashing around. But that wasn't in Stuart's mind at all, he was too shocked, and scared to even move a finger. He stared wide eyes on Murdoc lifting his shirt up, working around one of his nipples with his tongue. "Murdoc, I'm deadly serious. I'm not comfortable doing that." His voice was shaking, as his eyes started to turn glossy. "I swear, one more minute, and I'm going to cry, I don't want to embarrass myself like that." Murdoc didn't even bother to respond, unzipping 2D's pants, not giving up on abusing the poor man's swollen, red nipples. "You're not going to stop, now, will you?" Tears began streaming down Stuart's face like waterfalls. Murdoc grinned. "There you go. You finally got it! You're not as smart as I thought you were, you disappoint me, Stu."  
2D kept crying, avoiding eye contact with Murdoc. He tried to sneak slowly from the couch, but, his by now ex-friend, was too strong for him. He was completely paralysed and shocked.  
"Look at me, luv..." Murdoc said, while taking off 2D's jeans violently.  
Stuart's tears flew over his body, while Murdoc continued to abuse his nipple.  
Immediately afterwards, Murdoc came down with his mouth to lick the only hole, that 2D has, and until that moment has never been violated this way.  
"That will be good enough." exclaimed Murdoc, while his paralysed friend was crying his soul out.  
"I-i-i-i beg you..." 2D Tried to say, but his voice was too broken, and inaudible.  
The man started unbuttoning his pants. He lowered his underpants to show his penis, completely erect and excited, already wet with pre cum.  
"You'll feel something new... Don't you worry, luv."  
"I don't want to, not with you, not right now. Murdoc, you're my friend, but I really don't like you right now. You can just stop now, and we'll forget about it. Or at least I'll try to forget..." Stuart rambled in pure panic, choking on his tears. "Nah, I'll pass" Murdoc shrugged, not bothered by his victim's lament. He grabbed a fistful of 2D's hair, yanking him up, setting his cock in-between his lips. Stuart resisted opening mouth when being asked to, so Murdoc decided to shove it in forcefully. 2D immediately gagged, more tears falling from his eyes. The bluenet was struggling for breath, as Murdoc was thrusting in and out, each time going all the way down Stuart's throat. The older man soon grew bored of 2D's gagging noises and whines. When he pulled out, the boy gasped for air, head spinning from the lack of oxygen, coughing, and gagging. "You sound like a butchered pig. Nasty" Huffed Murdoc, pushing 2D back down onto the sofa. He situated himself on Stuart's entrance, not even waiting for the other to catch his breath, and pushed inside with one thrust, probably ripping his asshole completely. 2D shrieked in great pain, hitting the couch with his elbow with tightly clenched fists. Murdoc just started ramming in and out Stuart's poor, devastated hole. To Stuart's surprise, it didn't take long for the pain to almost entirely disappear, leaving his body drenched in cold sweat. "You like that? You smell like a bitch in heat, of course you do." Murdoc smirked, turning up the peace. Stuart was breathing heavily, faced covered in dried tears, some new droplets falling down. The rage grew within him. "What the hell, Murdoc, of course it feels good, how can it not? It's a natural thing. But I can't say I enjoy it. I don't, not a single bit." His voice was cracking with each push. He couldn't lie, the feeling was amazing, and he wished he got to experience that in a different occurrence than this right now.  
Maybe their relationship would've worked out. It all just broke 2D's heart even more. But he hated his friend for what he's done to him, he was enraged on the man for how he could've fucked up everything with this one stupid act. Drool started dropping from the corners of his mouth, when Murdoc hit his sweet spot. "No!" 2D yelled out. He wasn't supposed to like it, but his body was demanding the connection. His body was shaking, his vision blurring. "No, no, no...!" He repeated. Yes! — he wanted to scream, but he couldn't just give up like this. He couldn't resist the anger overpowering him. Something in him snapped, and he started screaming. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH. I WISH YOU BURN." The tears kept on falling, his heart was hammering in his chest. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR YOU DID. NEVER." He was hyperventilating, feeling his orgasm getting close. He didn't want this. Not from him. He didn't want to be humiliated like that. He was weak. He couldn't resist his stupid, primal instincts. It got to the point his eyes were so wailed up with tears he couldn't see a thing. He just cried. He was helpless. Then, he felt it; it was there. His eyes widened in fright, his body paralysed. "No, no, no, not from you!! You devil!" He panicked. "NO- hHHHHHGGNNHH-!!!!" His jaw clenched, his back arched painfully, his stupid body leaning for contact. Murdoc shot his monstrous load into 2D, grunting in pleasure. Stuart couldn't move, he was just staring into space, face a mix a horror and disbelief. He felt so violated. He couldn't believe what just happened. He felt so, so helpless. At that moment Stuart completely gave up on everything. He didn't think he could move on with life after it. It all was just so traumatizing to him.


End file.
